Shattered Shards
by Mattxy55
Summary: Please R and R!


**Shattered Shards**

Hi this is my second fan fiction enjoy.

Matthew and Ichigo have just saved Rukia Kuchki. Youraechi came up to him. what are you doing here Matt asked. the sencimoan will be closed for 100 years if you don't find those shards. What!? she suddenly disappeared. well better get started. Hey Renji help me find something the shards. Not a chance. what? I have save mine and Zabimarus soul. Matt took out his weapon. it looked over sized. it looked like something that was made by a computer. Renji started to attack roar Zambimaru Matt dodged it. You know I can beat you. Fine i will end it quick then Bankai. Bankai? when did you learn a Bankia? oh right when we saved Rukia and tried to stop Azien. Matt stopped paying attention and renji attacked. i don't think so. Kasai. A big blast came out of Matts sword. Renji was suprised he never saw that. Renji was on the floor. I only found this attack after Azien. Renji passed out Matt took the shards. Looks like i'm not the only who looking for the shards so i will have to take them by force. Matt starts walking around looking for more shards then he hears a familiar voice. Toshiro hey bu- do you have any shards. i have two why? Give me them. Why? i need to save mo mo. You mean Hiamori? yes. well sorry I can't stay here. fine prepare for battle. your not serous. Bankai. Dam why does everybody have a bankai. Matt let his guard down Toshiro came at him. Matt blocked the attack. Blood came down his cheek. If he did not block that attack he would be dead. thats it ban- then he remembered that Toshiros bankia runs out when those leafs break. it was a long battle but Toshiros bankai ran out. Matt took the shards he owned. he sat down for a few minutes. then he sees a soul reaper uniform and the soul reaper had orange hair. Ichigo! Ichigo swung his sword at Matt. Matt dogged. I know how strong you are Matt so I will get those shards fast. Not you to! Bankia! Tenso Zangetsu. he came at Matt. Kasai! Ichigo blocked it. Bankia! a big blast came. through the smoke Matt has two normal swords. ones black ones white. Lets finish this. Getsgatentio! Kasai! There was a huge explosion. Ichigo got a cut. Matt was all bloody. Matt screamed then went quite. He stayed on the floor. Ichigo picked Matt up and put him down in a safe area. Ichigo was about to leave. WAIT! What? whats your reason for the shards. Matt could barely talk. The Sencimoan will close. thats my reason to. we have to work together. yeah. first where's orahime? In the world of the living. AH!More blood gushed out. Carry me on your your back. What why? Well you almost cut my legs off. Oh yeah. Ichigo picked up Matt. AH! Hurry it up. Then massive spiritual pressure came. Ichigo and Matt said it at the same time. KENPACHI! Matt was so weak he almost pasted out. Finally when the battle started he pasted out. He woke up on Ichigos back. what happened. I fought 4 more people. Wow. Hey look its Youraichi. Ichigo dropped Matt. AH what the hell was that for! Sorry. You do know the only reason your alive is because of your hollowfication Matt. How. You used your hollowfication at the last second. I guess it was a reaction. Why is Youraichi laughing Matt asked. Wait a sec thats not Youraichi. Your brighter then you look black haired boy. Thank you for collecting the shards for me. His spiritual pressure is massive Matt said. I know Bankia. Ichigo put Matt down. They started fighting. Matt couldn't believe his eyes Ichigo was losing. Ichigo was down and was about to get sliced. Matt had some strength to get up. He was limping then flash stepped. He blocked the attack. Matt fell. Then said Bankia. His black and white swords came out. Matts wounds where fine for the time being. Ichigo we have to use Getsgatentio and Kasai together. Ok. NOW! Getsugotentio! Kasai! The man was surprised. He tried to block it but it was a failed attempt. No I can't be defeated by a human. Matt went out of bankia and on the ground. Ichigo picked him up. Matt was asleep at this point. Ichigo brought him to the world of the living. He was being healed. Turns out that one of Matts arms was broken. Matt woke up with Ichigo over his bed. Where am I? Your in my house. Wait am I on your bed!? Yeah where else would you sleep? the hospital that you own. yeah well my dad would be in your face all the time. Is he awake? yeah you can come in. It was Yuzu. Matt gave her a hug. Wheres Karine? She's with her friends playing soccer. I'm just glad it's over.


End file.
